worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Locrian Collective
The Locrian Collective is a strange empire. They are ancient, but have been dormant for nearly 17,000 years due to fear of madness among the forty individuals who make up the race, composed of 210 billion beings. They have only recently become active once again. Biology The Locrians are an insect race, on average about four meters long and weighing about 200 kilograms. They can all see in normal light, as well as having a radio 'ear' and 'voice'. This is due to their homeworld being the third moon of a rather large gas giant which gave off enough radio emissions for it to be effective to see by them. They are divided up into castes, which perform all the basic functions of the Collective. Note: All Locrians have been cybernetically enhanced to better perform their tasks, including the generic radio upgrade allowing for the huge planetary hives of today. Workers The first set of castes are the worker castes. The first is the generic Worker. It is a very large insect, nearly five meters long, with two sets of extremely large claws, one for cutting, the other for lifting. It is capable of locking the carapace on the lifting claws into place, providing an extremely stable platform for holding construction materials. Worker tasks including harvesting materials, such as lumber, and construction tasks, such as holding I-beams in place for welding. The second worker caste is the Carrier. They are even larger than the Workers, and are effectively living flatbed trucks, born specifically to move materials around. They are nearly ten meters long, and are the largest caste in existance. The final worker caste is the Fine Manipulators. They are for doing precision work, and have many very small apendages. They are only two meters long, and are one of the smallest castes. They have been altered mainly with high-precision laser and plasma cutters as well as welding implements. Warriors The next set of castes are the warriors. They have two types, range and melee, and three castes. All have been upgraded with enhanced weaponry, either in the form of better blades for the melee troops, or guns for the ranged ones, as well as superior armor. Lights and mediums have been given rockets allowing for medium-ranged high-velocity tropospheric flight. The first caste is the Lights. They are the smallest and weakest of the warrior castes, and roughly correspond to skirmishers in other armies. They are about three meters long and are the only caste with wings. They are also used for boarding actions, which is one of the few uses melee units still have in modern warfare. The next caste is the Mediums. They are better armed and armored than the Lights, and roughly correspond to standard infantry in most armies, performing associated tasks. To that end, they have been equipped with entrenching tools and glands allowing them to secrete camoflauge netting. The final warrior caste is the Heavies, corresponding to most armies' main battle tanks, and are armed and armored accordingly. They are about seven meters long, and are the least numerous of the warrior castes. Special The final castes are classified special, and there are only two of them. They are the least numerous of the Locrians, each making up only 0.5% of the population. The first group is the Breeders. They exist solely to lay eggs. Lots, and lots, of eggs. They are essentialy large egg-laying machines with food and waste orofices, and that's about it. They're four meters long, and most of that is reproductive system. The final caste is arguably the most critical. Three meters long and almost all brain, the Thinker caste provides most of the brainpower of a hive mind. Unfortunately, most of this cannot be used for higher-level brain functions, due to the need to directly control the other 99.5% of the population, which has brainpower about on par with that of a dog, but rather more fire''power. However, since a planetary mind has millions of them, all that excess adds up to quite a lot of brain. Society There are 210 billion Locrians in existance, and forty beings in the Locrian Collective. How is this possible? The Locrians are a number of hive minds. This is not acheived through any form of ESP, but rather the distinctly unique radio senses the Locrians have, allowing vastly greater information transfer than any other race is naturally capable of. With the advent of implanted radios, this has allowed for the formation of planetary hive minds. In the aftermath of the Locrian's nuclear war, twenty hives remained on the homeworld. They were each given a planet, named for the hive that occupied it. The hive left on Locri renamed itself for the planet, to keep the tradition. The other twenty hives are the fleetminds, each created by the planet the fleet is to defend. A Locrian hive is an odd being, since it is simultaneously one individul and billions of them. They do, in a sense, 'talk to themselves', but this is mostly on the level of an unconcious decision-making process than any real discussion. The individuals, for the most part, lack any individuality, being completely part of the Locrian composite conciousness. Locrian Space The Locrians occupy four sectors, between the Chamarrans and the Pfhor. Here is a complete listing: Locri Sector (Home) Planets: Locri, Kelaana, Dhuuras, Tchnaala, and D'huvees Warp Gate and Hyperspace Junction present in the Locri System. GDP: $17,000 Keerthaas Sector (Core) Planets: Keerthaas, K'taar, Sseefd, D'kaar, and C'tealez Warp Gate and Hyperspace Junction present in the Keerthaas System. GDP: $13,000 T'vez Sector (Core) Planets: T'vez, D'nuul, K'relik, D'tckor, and S'vais Warp Gate and Hyperspace Junction present in the T'vez System. GDP: $13,000 Kalaar Sector (Core) Planets: Kalaar, Seevar, Toolor, Kiad, and Vralik Warp Gate and Hyperspace Junction present in the Kalaar System. GDP: $13,000 Total GDP: $56,000﻿﻿ Locrian Armed Forces Locrian Navy The Locrian fleet is divided up into twenty hive fleets, each one defending one world, each built/born by that world. They are composed of the following classes, in the following composition: ''Hive-class Mothership Cost: $800 The Hives are the heart of any Locrian fleet, as they house the main part of the fleetmind, that being a disproportionate number of thinkers, to allow for the fleet to be just as smart as a planetary hive. Hives are dedicated carrier vessels, capable of carrying into battle four thousand Fury-class assault fighters into battle. Each planet in the Locrian Collective has one Hive, born/built by it, for its defence, and, possibly, for the Collective to use in offensive operations, should the need ever arise. They are controller vessels for the frankly quite stupid Wrath-class main battle units, preventing said units from doing anything truly stupid, like for example blowing up an allied fleet. ''Wrath''-class Main Battle Unit Cost: $50 The Wraths are the only true warships of the Locrian fleet, designed to simply overwhelm any enemy through sheer numerical superiority. They fulfill almost all roles in the fleet, being capable of scouting, patrolling, assisting damaged vessels, main-line combat... They are also, in essence, cannon fodder. They are aware their job is to throw themselves into harm's way, most likely against enemies they cannot defeat, and they accept their death because it helps the Locrians as a whole. There's also the fact that they were all created bloodthirsty, and their sole standby instruction is to kill everything non-Locrian in the area provided it doesn't get an order to sto and it is absolutely sure its communications are functional. ''Fury''-class Assault Fighter Cost: 10/$1 The Fury is the single most basic unit of the Locrian fleet, essentialy just a Light ranged warrior cybernetically attached to a small fighter vessel, and told to go destroy things. They are carried in swarms of 4,000 aboard Hive-class vessels, and form the only true striking power said vessels have. They are just as willing to die for the Locrians as Wrath-class units, and are even more bloodthirsty, with a similar standby 'kill everything' order in case of being cut off from the Collective. Standard Planetary Navy: There are twenty such fleets, one per planet, bringing the total cost of the Locrian navy up to $50,000. Locrian Ground Forces There are two divisions of the Locrian forces. One is an army fairly similar to, but more advanced than, the armies they have been fielding forever. The other is rather more powerful. Locrian Army Cost: 100,000/$1 x 5 Present: 40,000,000 = $2,000 The Locrian Army is a fairly basic force, made of warrior units with cybernetic implants, and they are fairly similar to most nations' armies. They make up the bulk, numbers-wise, of the Locrian ground forces, but not cost-wise or power-wise. They provide the garrison for conquered worlds, or defend Locrian ones alongside the more powerful main-line units. They are divided evenly among all twenty worlds, leaving two million troops on each. Locrian Worldburner Units Cost: 20/$1 x 1,000 Present: 80 = $4,000 The true heart of the Locrian ground forces, a Worldburner unit is essentialy a thinker cybernetically connected to an enormous main battle tank, fully capable of engaging effectively any enemy force in the galaxy. They are very few, because they are very, very expensive. They are also very, very hard to beat, and are fully capable of smashing most armies, or blasting a warship out of low orbit. They are formed into what most nations would call regiments of twenty tanks, each of which is subdivided into battalions of five. Not that the Locrians use those terms themselves, of course. The task of the Worldburners is to defend Locrian worlds or attack enemy worlds, leaving them for the Army to garrison. They have one regiment sitting in each Junction system in Locrian space, ready to move in an instant to defend the sector's worlds. Total Ground Forces 80 Worldburners @ $4,000 40,000,000 Army @ $2,000 Total: $6,000 Total Armed Forces 20 Hive-class @ $16,000 80,000 Fury-class @ $8,000 520 Wrath-class @ $26,000 40,000,000 Army @ $2,000 80 Worldburners @ $4,000 Total: $56,000﻿ Category:National Information